gta_wiki_hrvatskafandomcom_hr-20200214-history
K-Rose
"K-Rose! Zato što ako provodite više vremena sa životinjama na farmi nego sa svojom ženom, imate usamljeno srce. I gadnu infekciju. -Slogan K-Rosea. "Slomljeno srce nikad nije zvučalo tako dobro. Country i zapadnjačka glazba emitiraju iz Bone Countija po cijelom San Andreasu sa svim najboljim umjetnicima i glazbom. Voditeljica je kraljica prerijskih udovica, Mary-Beth Maybell. -Opis stanice na službenoj web-stranici GTA San Andreasa. '''K-Rose '''je glazbena radio stanica u GTA San Andreasu koja emititra country glazbu. DJ je Mary-Beth Maybell (Glas posuđuje Riette Burdick). Opis K-Rose zbija šale na račun stvari tipične za Američke seljake, sa pozvateljima koji impliciraju na incest, seksualne odnose sa životinjama, pijanstvo i kulturu vatrenog oružja. Stanica je također ponosna na svoj kaubojski identitet, tvrdeći "Ako su kauboji ovo slušali, nije ni čudo da su izumili električnu gitaru!" DJ-ica stanice je Mary-Beth Maybell, glasna, iritantna i samouvjerena žena sa južnjačkim naglaskom koja izražava svoje mišljenje o braku, seksu i nasumičnim temama kao što je plastična kirurgija. Između pjesama, Maybell često otkriva stvari o svojem privatnom životu, često spominjući svoje devetero djece i sumnjive okolnosti smrti svojih šest bivših muževa (Ona misli da se Darwinova teorija prirodne selekcije može primjeniti na brak) te da često svira harmoniku. Stanica emitira iz nepoznate lokacije u Bone Countiju. Playlista * Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" (1970) * Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" (1973) * Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin'" (1951) * Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" (1981) * Statler Brothers - "New York City" (1970) * Asleep At The Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" (1975) * The Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" (1987) * Willie Nelson - "Crazy" (1962) * Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray" (1957) * Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" (1970) * Mickey Gilley - "Make the World Go Away" (1999) * Ed Bruce - "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" (1975) * Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" (1975) * Whitey Shafer - "All My Ex's Live in Texas" (1987) * Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love a Rainy Night" (1980) Jeste Li Znali? * Jedina anokronisična pjesma na radiju u GTA San Andreasu je Make The World Go Away izvođača Mikea Gilleyja. (Objavljena 1999., na albumu "Hits, Honky Tonks and more"). * K-Rose svira unutar bara Lil' Probe Inn. * Nakon "Luisiana Woman, Missisippi Man", Mary-Beth Maybell tvrdi da nikad nije išla istočno od rijeke Missisippi, ali nakon druge pjesme počinje pričati o kopčama za remene i tvrdi da je jedna koju je kupila na Floridi velika kao felga automobilske gume. * New York City izvođača Statler Brothers nije bila uključena na popisu pjesama u priručniku za originalnu verziju GTA San Andreasa na PlayStationu 2, ali je bila uključena u svim kasnijim verzijama. * U mobilnoj verziji GTA San Andreasa i svim verzijama igre objavljenima nakon 2013., ova stanica, SF-UR i CSR 103.9 su jedine radio stanice koje su zadržale sve pjesme iz originalne verzije igre. * Tijekom proslave desete godišnjice izlaska GTA San Andreasa, majica sa logom K-Rosea je bila jedna od nasumičnih nagrada u GTA Onlineu.